SURPRISE ANNIVERSARY with Vulnerable Song
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: Ichigo melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka? apa iya? ada sebuah kejutan? apa itu? fic Ichiruki lagi,, RnR Plisss,, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !


Holaaaaa minna..

Kali ini kuro bikin fic Ichiruki lagiii..

Memang ga bisa jauh-jauh dari IchiRuki.. hoho..

Kali ini Wansuttt lagi XDD~~

So Enjoy Read !!

Don't Forget RnR plisss..

DON'T LIKE.. DON'T READ ^___^

BLAECH PUNYA TITE KUBO.

VULNERABLE PUNYANYA 2NDHAND SERENADE

FIC INI PUNYA KUROHIRUAMANO.

"Surprise ANNIVERSARY with Vulnerable song !"

SUMMARY : Hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke 7, apa Ichigo melupakannya?? Mengapa sikapnya aneh sekali hari ini, padahal aku punya kejutan untuknya. Apa itu sebuah kejutan..

Matahari pagi masuk memlalui celah jendela kamar kedua insan ini yang telah menikah selama 7 tahun. Ya hari tepat umur pernikahan mereka yang ke 7.

"Ichigo, bangun apa kamu tidak kerja hari ini." Suara Rukia yang membangunkan suaminya itu.

"Hmm,, aku masih mangantuk sayang." Jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ichigo jangan manja, Ichiru saja sudah bangun." Ucap Rukia yang sedang memakaikan pakaian kepada anak mereka.

"Papa, ayo bangun nanti Ichi terlambat sekolah lagi." Ucap anak kecil itu sambil menemplok pada ayahnya yang masih tertidur itu. Rukia yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Ichigo yang merasa di ganggu oleh Ichiru anaknya, ia membalikkan badannya dan segera memeluk dan menciun putra kecilnya itu.

"Oke, oke, papa bangun sayang." Ucap Ichigo seraya berdiri sambil menggendong Ichiru dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada Isterinya.

"ichiru, sini sama mama, biar papamu mandi dulu sayang." Ucap Rukia yang menganbil Ichiru dari gendongan Ichigo, Ichigo pun berjalan meuju kamar mandi.

RUKIA POV.

Kami-sama terima kasih untuk hari ini, dihari yang cerah ini aku bahagia sekali karenatanpa terasa usia pernikahanku dengan Ichigo sudah berumur 7 tahun, terima kasih juga untuk hadiah yang kau berikan pada ulang tahun pernikahan kami kali ini.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untukku, selain hari ini hari ulang tahun pernikahanku dan Ichigo yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupku selama 7 tahun ini, aku juga diberikan hadiah yang terindah dari tuhan mungkin ini adalah hadiah terindah untuk semua yang mendengarnya. Aku sengaja masih merahasiakan hadiah ini, ini adalah kejutan untuk Ichigo dan keluargaku.

Entah mengapa sejak ia bangun tadi aku membangunkan Ichigo, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, apa dia lupa kalau hari ini anniversary kita yangke 7. Ada apa dengannya?? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

NORMAL POV.

Ichigo keluar dari kamar dan berjalan keruang makan. "Hmm,, aromanya harum sekali." Serunya.

"Ya, ini sarapan special untuk keluargaku tercinta." Ucapaku. "Duduklah Ichigo, segeralah makan makanmu sebelum dingin." Lanjutku.

"Hmm,, sayang makanan yang kau buat sudaah pasti enak." Ucapnya. "Tapi kurasa aku sudah kesiangan, maaf sayang aku tidak ada waktu untuk sarapan." Sambungnya dan kata-katanya membuat aku sedikit bingung 'tidak biasanya Ichigo seperti ini.' Umpatku dalam hati.

"Oohh,, apa sesibuk itukah kau hari ini??" Tanyaku.

"ya, aku ada rapat pagi ini." Kata Ichigo. "Ichiru, mari kita berangkat." Ajak Ichigo pada Ichiru.

"Baik, ayah." Ichiru pun berlari kecil menuju Ichigo, tidak lupa ia pamit dan mencium ibunya. "Ibu aku berangkat dulu." Seru anak berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Hati-hati sayang, nanti ibu jemput seperti biasa." Ucap Rukia dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Yo, aku juga berangkat sayang." Ujar Ichigo dengan memberi kecupan kecil di bibir isteri tercintanya. Rukia hanya membalasnya, dan sedikit bingung dengan tingkah suaminya.

ICHIGO POV

Aku dan Ichiru pun berangakat 'Maafkan aku sayang' hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari lubuk hatiku. Mungkin Rukia sedikit kecewa dengan sikapku pagi ini, ralat mungkin sangat kecewa karena aku bersikap biasa saja pada ulang tahun pernikahan kami, tapi jika aku tidak bersikap seperti ini kejutan yang kubuat tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi.

"Ichiru." Paggil Ichigo pada anaknya yang sedang duduk didalam mobil ferrarinya.

"Iya, ayah." Jawabnya.

"Hmm,, nanti kamu dijemput sama om Renji ya." Ucapku.

"Heh,, nanti kalau mama menjeputku juga bagaimana pa??" Tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Nanti papa yang bilang sama mama, agar tidak usah menjemput Ichiru." Jelasku pada Ichiru sambil mengacak rambut orangenya.

"Oke, pa." Senyumnya, ia pun turun dri mobil danmemasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

-

Di kantor Ichigo

"Pagi, Ichigo bagaimana rencana kejutan nanti??" Tanya Renji.

"Yo, Renji jalankan rencananya, bantu aku yo." Kataku.

Aku merencanakan suatu kejutan untuk Rukia mungkin rencana ini akan bejalan lancar dengan bantuan teman-teman dekatku dan Rukia, ya tentunya tanpa diketahui Rukia.

"Renji nanti kamu jemput Ichiru ya." Ucapku pada Renji.

"Yo, baiklah jeruk, aku juga sudah bilang pada Tatsuki agar menyampar rukia nanti." Serunya.

"Terima kasih ya baboon." Ucapku.

"Sama-sama jeruk." Katanya. "Ohh,, iya Ishida dan Inoue serta teman yang lainnya juga akan membantu." Lanjutnya.

"Wuaahh,, baguslah, tambah banyak yang membantu tambh seru." Ucapku.

"Hahaha,, kau romantis juga jeruk." Ucap Hitsugaya yang baru datang dan aku hanya tersenyum.

-

NORMAL POV

Hari pun sudah siang Renji menjalankan tugasnya. "Halo, sayang aku sudah di sekolah Ichiru." Ucap Renji pada seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Ya, aku dan Inoue juga sudah berada di rumah Rukia." Ucap tatsuki dengan suara lirih seakan agar orang ada ada didekatnya tidak mendengar.

"Bagus sayang, ajak Rukia ngobrol agar dia terlambat menjemput Ichiru." Kata Renji.

"Beres sayang, ya sudah bye." Ujar Tatsuki dan segera menutup teleponya.

-

"Ichiru, ayo kemari jagoan." Ucap Renji dan langsung menggandeng Ichiru ke dalam mobil jaguarnya.

"Om, langsung mengantarku pulang kan??" tanya Ichiru.

"Hmm.. sepertinya tidak." Ucap Renji pada anak itu.

"Memangnya mau keman dulu om??" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan dulu. Ichiru suka jalan-jalan kan??" Ucap Renji.

"Asyikkk.... aku suka om." Kata Ichiru yang kegirangan.

-

"Rukia, kenapa kamu terlihat murung??" Tanya Inoue.

"Iya, kau tampak murung Ruki??" Sambung Tatsuki.

"Eehh,, tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapa Rukia.

Mereka pun mengobrol cukup lama Inoue dan Tatsuki berhasil membuat Rukia tidak ingat jam berapa sekarang. Mereka membicarakan tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing. Ya, mereka memang sudah jarang ketemu apalagi saat mereka sudah menikah, tapi suami mereka masih srieng bertemu karena ada beberapa dari mereka yang sekantor seperti, Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsugaya mereka bekerja sama membangun Shinigami Corps yang sekarang dipimpin Ichigo yang dibantu dua orang teman dekatnya, sedangkan Ishida menjadi dokter yang bekerja di Karakura Hospital. Merasa bahan obrolan mereka sudah habis Rukia pun menyadari bahwa ia sudah lupa waktu mengobrol dengan dua orang temannya.

"Astaga." Ucap Rukia sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Kenapa Rukia??" Tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku terlambat menjemput Ichiru." Gumamnya iapun mulai resah.

"Ya, sudah aku antar kamu Rukia, aku bawa mobil kok." Ucap Inoue, mereka bertiga segera masuk kemobil Inoue.

"Inuoe lebih cepat." Perintah Rukia.

"Iya, ini juga sudah cepat." Ucap Inoue.

"Sudahlah Rukia tenang sedikit." Bujuk Tatsuki.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, aku melupakan anakku." Ucap Rukia benar-benar khawatir.

Saat mereka sampai di sekolah Ichiru, Rukia langsung berlari ke kelas Ichiru sedangkan Tatsuki dan Inoue hanya menahan tertawa melihat wajah khawatir temannya.

"Tega sekali kita membuat seperti ini." Ucap Inoue lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, ini kan hanya sebuah kejutan." Ujar Tatsuki sambil menepuk pundak Inoue yang tidak tega mengerjai Rukia.

"Hah..hah..hah,, mereka sudah pulang semua." Ucap Rukia yang terengah-engah pada kedua temannya.

"Kau sudah tanya stpam Ruki??" Ucap Tatsuki.

"Sudah, tapi mereka sudah pulang semua." Ucap rukia yang gusar. "Aku memang ibu yang bodoh." Gumamnya sedikit lirih dan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Ya, sudah kita cari Ichiru sekarang." Ajak Tatsuki dan Inoue bersamaan.

"Iya, kita harus cari sampai ketemu." Ucap Rukia. "Ichiru tidak biasanya dia tidak menungguku." Lanjutnya.

"Mungkin ia bermain ke rumah temannya." Ujar Inoue.

"Tidak mungkin, kalau dia ingin main pasti dia meminta izinku dulu." Ucap Rukia.

-

"Huahh,, om Renji aku cape." Seru Ichiru sambil menguap kecil.

"Oohh, kalau Ichiru cape kamu tidur dulu aja sayang, kalau sudah sampai nanti baru om bangunkan." Seru Renji."

"Ya, sudah Ichiru tidur duku ya om." Ucap Ichiru yang sudah lelah karena seharian bermain. Renji yang melihat tingkah anak kecil ini hanya dapat tersenyum. "Benar-benar seperti ibunya." Gumam Renji. Ia melanjutkan mengemudi mobilnya ke senuah restoran yang sudah di sewa oleh Ichigo dan itu adalah tempat mereka janjian, restoran itu adalah restoran milik Matsumoto yang juga sahabat mereka.

Di restoran Matsumoto

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Renji mengendong Ichiru yang sudah terlelap dan membawanya masuk ke restoran itu. Ia pun berjalan ke meja Ichigo.

"Ichigo, anakmu tampak lelah sekali." Ucap renji. "Tapi tampaknya dia sangat senang." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, tidurnya sangat lucu." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengambil Ichiru dari gendongan Renji.

"Hahah,, kau juga tampak lelah sepetinya." Ucap Hitsugaya pada Renji.

"Begitulah, anak Ichigo sangat aktif." Ucap renji dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya, aku." Ujau Ichigo bangga.

"Itung-itung kamu belajar jadi ayah Renji." Ucap Ishida dam mereka tertawa.

-

Hari pun sudah mulai gelap, wajah Rukia benar-benar sangat khawatir dan ketakutan karena sejak siang tadi Ichiru yang dicari belum ditemukan Ichigo yang sedari tadi dihubungi juga tidak ada jawaban. Rukia benar-benar kehilangan.

"Aku lapor polisi saja." Ucap rukia tiba-tiba mengambil keputusan.

"Tidak mungkin Rukia, kita kehilangan Ichiru belum 24 jam." Jelas Tatsuki.

"Tapi tidak ada pilhihan lain." Ucap rukia dengan nada tinggi, ya ke sabarannya telah habis.

"Rukia, tenangkan dirimu dulu, wajahmu tampak pucat, kita mampir ke restoran dulu ya untuk mengisi perut kita kan belum makan sejak tadi siang." Ajak Inoue yang khawatir dengan Rukia.

"Tapi, Inoue..." Ucapannya terpotong.

"Tapi apa kamu mau membuat anak dalam perutmu, kelaparan." Inoue yang tahu tentang kehamilan Rukia terlihat cemas dengan keadaan temannya, Inoue mengetahui hal itu karena sewaktu Rukia merasa tidak enak badan ia memeriksakan dirinya di eumah sakit tempat Ishida bekerja. Ishida dan Inoue yang yahu dengan hal itu diminta merahasiakannya.

"Hehh,,, apa?? Aku tidak salah dengar kan??" Tanya Tatsuki.

"kamu tidak salah dengan kok ." Ujar Inoue.

"ya, sudah sekarang kita ke restoran Matsumoto saja, tidak jauh dari sini kok." Ucap Tatsuki, Inoue pun mengendarai mobilnya menuju restoran Matsumoto tempat sebuah kejutan itu akan berlangsung.

-

Di restoran Matsumoto mulai dipenuhi para sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia, tidak lupa para keluarga pun datang.

Rukia dan lainnya tiba di restoran itu, mereka duduk ditempat yang suadah disiapkan, Rukia yang sedang cemas tidak menyadari keberadaan sekelilingnya yang telah dipenuhi teman-teman serta kerabatnya yang diminta Ichigo menhadiri 'surprise anniversary' itu. Tiba-tiba suara dari panggung kecil di depan Rukia membuatnya kaget.

"Selamat malam semua......." Ucap Ichigo menggema diruangan itu. "Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan hadir dipestaku." Lanjutnya.

Rukia yang merasa mengenal suara itu lekas menoleh ketempat suara itu berasal. "I-ICHI-GO." Ucpanya kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

"Disini aku ingin berterima kasih pada teman-temanku yang sudah membantuku untuk membuat surprise ini, tidak lupa aku ingin meminta maaf pada isteriku tercinta nyonya Kurosaki Rukia karena aku membuatnya cemas dan kecewa dengan tindakanku yang konyol ini." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang sangat so sweet *bagi author.

Rukia yang melihat Ichigo tidak dapat menahan air mata bahagianya, perasaanya yang tadi kesal dan cemas segera hilang ketika melihat Ichigo dan Ichriru, Ichiru yang terbangun dari gendongan Renji hanya melihat bingung sekelilingnya. Renji pun menghampiri.

"Rukia, ini ku kembalikan Ichiru, maaf membuatmu cemas ini semua kerjaan suamimu itu." Ucap Renji dengan senyum yang sedikit meledek.

Rukia yang sedari tadi cemas dengan Ichiru hanya menciumi dan memeluk erat buah hatinya itu.

"Rukia maafkan kami juga." Seru Inoue dan Tatsuki, Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lega karena Ichiru yang di cintainya sudah kembali.

"Untuk tanda permintaan maafku aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk isteriku tercinta." Seru Ichigo diiringi tepuk tangan semuanya, dan ia mulai memainkan gitarnya."Vulnerable, lagu ini untukmu sayang, ohhh,,, ya HAPPY 7th ANNIVERSARY sayang" Sambungnya.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside (cold outside)  
It's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside (cold inside)  
It's cold inside_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips show  
That you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

Ichigo berjalan memghampiri Rukia, Rukia yang sedang duduk menyambut uluran tangan Ichigo mereka pun bernyanyi bersama. Ichiru yang tidak mau ketinggalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya, Ichigo merangkul tubuh mungil Rukia dan menggendong Ichiru. Mereka bernyanyi dengan gembira._  
__  
I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see_

_And your slowly shaking finger tips show  
That you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable_

Saat jeda dalam bernyanyi Ichigo membisikkan sesuatu di telingan Rukia. "Rukia, i'm vulnerable without you, beside me so don't ever leave me. I love You." Bisik Ichigo.

"I Love You too, Ichi-." Kata-kata Rukia terpotong ketika ciuman lembut Ichigo mendaran dibibir mungilnya, iya hanya tersenyum dengan rona dipipinya.

_  
Impossible_

_Slow down girl -- you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything  
Just because you're hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need_

_Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

Semua orang bertepuk untuk Ichigo dan Rukia serta Ichiru. Saat mereka selesai bernyanyi rukia memberikan pengumuman pada semua.

"Perhatin semua.... aku sangat berterima kasih untuk hari ini ini adalah sebuah 'SURPRISE ANNIVERSARY' yang sangat mengagumkan. Aku juga mempunyai berita baik untuk semuanya terutama keluargaku. Saat ini keluarga kecil kami akan mempunyai anggota baru." Jelasnya.

Ichigo yang mendengar kabar membahagiakan itu langsung mencium dan memeluk isterinya. "Rukia, apa benar Kurosaki junior akan segera hadir??" Tanyanya, Rukia hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Ichiru, kamu akan jadi kakak nak." Ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk anak pertamanya.

"Asiikkkkk,, Ichi jadi kakak." Teriak anak kecil itu senag. Meeka yang hadir pada pesta tersenyum bahagia, dam satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Rukia.

Byakuya yang sedari tadi terdiam menghampiri keluarga kecil itu. "Kurosaki selamat ya." Ucapnya dengan senyum kepada adiknya serta adik iparnya itu. "Ichiru sekarang sudah jadi kakak." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut orange Ichiru.

"Iya, paman aku jadi kakak." Katanya dengan senyum. Mereka semua pun menghabiskan malam itu dengan kebahagian terutama untuk Ichigo, Rukia dan Ichiru.

keluarga Ichigo yaitu Isshin, Karin dan Yuzu tidak mau kalah dengan yang lainnya, mereka juga menghampiri Rukia, Ichigo dan Ichiru untuk menucapkan selamat.

"Selamat my son aku akan mempunyai cucu lagi." kata Isshin sambil meninju lengan Ichigo kecil.

"Haha,, iya yah." Jawab Ichigo tersenyum disertai kedua adikknya.

Ichigo love Rukia forever with everlasting love.

-FIN-

Huahhhhhhh~~ akhirnya selesai juja fic wansut ini..

Maaf iya klo gaje *ojigi.

Jangan lupa ripiu yo ^____^ IchiRuki always..


End file.
